


Князь

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [24]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 24: Prince (князь)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Князь

После выезда из Чикаго, так уж сложилось, что Лауре пришлось много путешествовать. Иногда с Ингой, иногда они разделялись, чтобы каждая найти свою цель и снова сойтись. Такие воссоединения всегда даже черезчур эмоциональные — Лауре сложно сдерживать радость, когда она видит свою лучшую — так ведь можно говорить? — подругу живой и все ещё по уши в книгах.

Но суть не в этом. В своих путешествиях она встретила очень много Князей, многим представлялась и фальшиво улыбалась, лишь бы получить разрешение на свободное перемещение.

И эти персоны никогда не переставали удивлять её, в хорошем и плохом смысле одновременно. Князь Чикаго — она на самом деле ужасно рада, что давно его не видела, просто спасибо Каину — ел человеческую еду, и ей представился однажды шанс это увидеть. Тогда она была совсем молода, воспоминания о вкусе курицы или овощей были достаточно живы в ней, чтобы она не находила это откровенно отвратительным. С годами она стала понимать почему для других это казалось настолько ужасным. Не говоря уже о том, что подобное извращение было не принято даже у Малкавианов.

А она уж повидала много странного от своего собственного клана. Начиная хотя бы Князем с раздвоением личности — она честно уже немного устала от этого психоза — и заканчивая бесчисленными надписями на стенах. Это было самым забавным — существовала целая сеть раскинутых по миру сообщений, надписей на стенах. Послания от Малкавиана к Малкавиану, и чтобы их вообще написать, нужно было быть далеко не Птенцом, и Кросс это хорошо известно.

На самом деле, каких бы Князей она не встречала, сложно найти кого-то хуже её родного.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
